


Whats mine,is mine!

by Kittykray



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Romance, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, jeliousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykray/pseuds/Kittykray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and his other adopted siblings were taken in by Liam’s father Mr. Payne after being abandoned by their parents for being different. The problem was that they were all wolves. Mr. Payne and his son being wolves themselves welcomed them into their family with open arms.  As they have all reached the age of finding there mate, they all seem to be having problem with who’s really there’s. Will Louis be able to freely be with his mate or will this person force him to make the wrong choice? Also, Niall having a little problem with his sister trying to get with his man. He never wanted to hurt his sister, but he's not willing to share his mate or give him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not a chapter just want to now if its worth starting.

If you think this is something you'd like me to write let me know. I think its exciting because I've already started writing some for it. Couldn't help myself. Oh, and Jake Gyllenhaal is Mr. Payne as Liam's dad.


	2. The first feeling

What’s mine is mine!  
Finally! I hope you like it! I wrote it in two different ways and I had to choose one. I really hope you like it!  
  
"Niall! Perrie! wake up already! Louis yelled yanking both of their sheets off. The small bond boy curled up in a ball with a groan, while his sister, who was small too whined. Louis sighed; he knew she'd get up sooner or later when she gets cold. Like he pointed, she slumped out of bed rubbing her eyes lazily.  
"Breakfast is ready!" they all heard Liam their older brother bark. Niall must have heard because he was up and running past both of them in a flash fully awake. A moment later Perrie headed to the bathroom where she would be until we would have to leave. It’s like he lived in there. Louis, being himself was up early liked usual. Liam and Louis job was to wake everyone up because Niall and Perrie are the hardest to wake. Today just so happened to be the first day of school. Liam and Perrie starting senior year and Louis and Niall starting junior year as a pack. Yes, a pack. Liam's father Mr. Jake Payne adopted Niall, Perrie, and Louis when they were young.  
They were different so they got abandoned by their parents for being different. In their luck Mr. Payne had taken them in. Liam was excited to have brothers and a sister. Also seeing as they were wolves too. Liam was the oldest being 18 along with Perrie. Liam really did look like a puppy with his sad eyes and brown hair. He also made sure everyone was on task and being careful. Niall and Perrie were actual brother and sister through blood. They were both petite and blond, except Naill had more brown in his hair and Perrie dyed some of hers pink. Niall has a thing for food and Perrie has a thing for makeup. The only thing there about the same in is being possessive over what’s theirs. Niall never got physical with his sister, but there are hurtful words said. Louis and Niall were 17, but Niall was still younger. Finally Louis was sort of short and petite, but that’s only because he was an omega. In fact the only alpha was Liam. Liam protected them from some of the weirdo’s, but of course Mr. Payne was there to help. Louis had a nice bum and people like to stare or get grabby. He even sometimes found Mr. Payne looking at him hungrily. He didn't think he could just go up to Liam and tell him his dad is starting to stare a lot and sometimes lick his lips. It would crush him and after everything they have done for him and his siblings. So, he ignored it. After everyone was ready they drove the ten minutes to school.  
  
Louis Pov.  
I was pretty sure I was the only one nervous here. Niall and Perrie were giggling, practically bouncing the car up and down in excitement. Liam happily opened the door, so I could tumble out. The school was huge and there were tons of people. Most of them were already staring as we made our way in school. Niall must have caught a whiff of breakfast because he was gone again. Perrie stopped to flirt with some dark hair guy with tan skin and ear piercings. Something about the way he smelled was familiar. I found the table with schedules and picked my name out. I started my big hunt for classes.  
  
Nialls Pov.  
I realized how much I loved school food today. I made my way back to the table with names and picked mine out. That’s when I felt it. My heart started to race and I smelt something strong that was driving me nuts. I turned and sucked in more air. Like a magnet my eyes met with golden brown. The guy was around 6"2 or 3 with tan skin and black hair. It was styled in a perfectly with a tich of blond in the front. His lips came up to a smile as I barely realize I was standing right in front of him. Something was being mumbled beside me, but my mind was locked with the gorgeous guy in front of me. A good smack to the arm brought me back. I blinked twice at my own sister Perrie, who looked angry.  
"Niall this is Zayn. “She pointed toward the gorgeous creature in front of me. His smile widen as he stuck he hand out, which I took instantly. I felt myself shiver and let out a quiet whine.  
"N-niall." I stuttered. I blushed at my response. He chuckled and his voice was beautiful.  
"Zayn Malik"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry I said I update on the weekend and I ended up doing it on Monday. I was stuck at my cousin’s house for two day and I didn’t have my laptop or computer. Then I went to see the “This is us “movie. Sorry! Really hope you like it. Comment if you have any suggestions. 


	3. :(

I'm sooo sorry for not writing. I've not updated any of my stories yet. so much homework. forgive me. I'll do y best this week.


	4. First Meeting

Ashton Pov. 

"Zayn shut up already please. I understand this imaginary guy of yours is occupying your thoughts but do me a favor and keep it to yourself until I confirm this mysterious guy. " I said toward the taller Burnett. He'd been bugging me all morning about some boy he think is his mate. He and I both now that because we're werewolves we have to be careful not to be discovered especially humans.

"He's real! He even has a sister that sorta looks like him a lot too. His eyes are so blue I was getting lost in them. " I rolled my eyes at him and focused my attention towards the now talking teacher. That's when something filled my nostrils. It was strong and smelled like vanilla. I followed the intoxicating scent until my eyes landed on the new student standing next to the door. 

"Like I said treat him like he's been going here since forever." I realized I hadn't heard his name yet, I must of missed it. I watched him smile warmly at everyone and I about died right there. The sound of every girls and some guys heart beats quickened all except Zayn's of course who by the way was smiling at me. I glared at him, but I couldn't keep my attention on him when the new student passed our desks only to sit right next to me on my right. Right then I knew I was a goner. I could here Zayn snickered next to me and I gave him a nice sit in the shin. 

"I'm Liam by the way. It nice to meet you....?" God he's so muscular up close. 

"I'm Ashton. " So glad my voice didn't crack or anything. His chocolaty eyes grinned with interest as they traveled up my body. They meet mine again and I gulped. My throat felt very dry all of a sudden. 

"Love this school already. " I heard him say as he turned his attention to the lecturing teacher. From beside me I heard Zayn whisper "you got that right. ". The rest of the class was spent sneaking glances and struggling to keep my mind on work. I sighed "This is going to be a long day. " 

Louis’s Pov. 

I couldn't believe it was already lunch. Drama was amazing! My new friends Nick and Jessie are so funny. 

"HEY LOUIS! " I turned and there was Liam jogging up to me. I grinned and waved excitedly. 

"How's your day been? " he asked as we entered the lunch room. 

"Great I love this school." I said grabbing lunch and paying for it. Liam did the same. 

"Lou, Li-Li, over here! " I glared at Niall's childish nick name. Both Niall and Perrie were seated already eating. We made or way or and sat down. 

"Niall quit calling me that. " he pouted. 

"but I always call you that. " 

"Well not here OK at homes fine." I said and he shrugged. He frowned at his plate so I gave him my fries and he was smiling again. God he's too easygoing. 

"So Perrie, heard from a little bird or just the fact that half the guys in the lunch room like you. Looks like you can have anyone you want. " I said and she giggled, tossing her hair over her shoulder. 

"Guess what I only like one if them. He's so hot!! He's sitting next to his friend Harry over there. " I followed her finger until I got to the table closes to the end, near the exit door. There sat 4 guys and a girl. I didn't get to see of one of theirs face because he had risen and exited the room in a hurry. The other 3 turned making direct contact with me. I blushed turning away. 

"He's the Burnett one with the tan skin. He's gorgeous right, even Ni was practically drooling. " I looked at Niall who was walking away flushed red. The bell rung and everyone cleared out of the lunch room to there next class. My last class was Home Ed and I only took it because I really suck at cooking. As soon as I entered the class room all eyes were on me. I fixed my fringe and was introduced by the teacher of the class once again. 

"Please sit next to Harry Styles in the back. " I looked to were she was looking with disappointment in her eyes. 

" The guy sleeping?" I asked. 

"Yeah that one." she said through gritted teeth. I smiled and made my way over to sit. The moment I sat a wave of heat me. The boy next to me shifted and I felt my face flushed and body become extremely hot. I felt like I was burning up all of a sudden and it was really uncomfortable. I stood up and walked to the back to open the window but as soon as I stepped far enough it wasn't hot anymore. When I walked back to my desk I came face to face with the Harry kid and lucky I was sitting cause my legs felt like jelly. He was the most beautiful person I every laid eyes on. His green eyes stared at me in hunger and flawless body plastered against his desk as if he couldn't control himself. 

"Harry do me a favor and pay attention to the lesson instead of Mr. Tomlinson thank you." A growl left the curly boys throat and I felt myself cower a bit in my desk. The teacher roller her eyes and finished the lesson. The Zayn guy that my sister was obsessed with was smirking at Harry. He gave a playful thumbs up and laughed to himself when Harry flipped him off.

When class finally ended Harry practically jumped out of his seat with his things out the door. I felt a little hurt and confused to why he had to sprint out. At the same time I'd have to ask Liam about why I felt so weak around Harry. I've never felt frightened enough to cower unless that one time I was being yelled at by Liam because he's an alpha and its scary. I packed my things and went for the door but a large tan hand tapped my shoulder. I turned to meet Zayn smiling like he was earlier in class. 

" Hi, I'm Zayn Malik your cooking partners friend and I was wondering if you and your family wanted to join me and a couple of friends to bowl?" I was a bit confused about he was asking.

"Bowling?" I asked and he nodded. 

"Yeah its a chill place and the foods good." His stare made me feel small for a moment.

"Sure, I bet the others would love too. Thanks." I said in my usual excite voice.

"Bye Louis" i heard him say as I made my say to the exit. Before opening the door i waved to him. Once outside I spotted Niall waving at me.

"What took you so long?" He asked getting in the back seat next to Perrie. I got in the passenger seat and buckled up.

"We got invited to go bowling with Zayn tomorrow. Perrie way to work your charm girl. She gave me a high five and giggled.

"I don't want to go." I turned to Niall who stared out the window frowning.

"Why not Ni, he said the food was good." I knew he eventually come with the mention of food.

"I'm good, but I think I'll pass." I was pretty suprized and sightly worried.

"You OK Niall? liam asked looking through the mirror for a second before looking back at the road.

"Later Li Li." I frowned because Niall was always open with Liam not me or Perrie. I sat back and listened to Perrie ramble on about some classes she wasn't looking forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah!.....A Chapter finally...so Mr.Payne comes in the next chapter!WHOOP!WHOOP! Cutie Niall is sad. :(


	5. Change (sorry)

Dear readers I am very sorry for the long wait! I've been on wattpad for so long and almost for got about this account. So I wanted to say that I'm changing a "couple" from the story! I know everyone must know 5sos and I love them and I otp two certain people. You will find out later because its a terrible surprise. (SORRY)

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw this book with wolves and wanted to write one, so yeah.


End file.
